DC: 2011-08-06 - Streaky's Temp Home
Titan Towers, and Supergirl flies over to the roof.... carrying an orange, scraggly, cute cat in her arms. She lands on the roof, and sees Solarflare, who's been staying at the tower since he crashed here. "Oh... hi." She pauses, and quickly says "I havent thought of anything we could do yet... but look! I have a pet!" She holds out Streaky to the large, orange, hunky Tamaranean. "he's called a cat. They're very popular on earth as independent pets." Solarflare stayed in the ship which remained on the top of the tower, not wanting to bother them with a room of his own. He was actually standing on the edge of the roof enjoying the sunlight, floating in the air from the amount of joy he was feeling. When he hears a familiar voice, he turns to look to the girl with the cat then looks to the cat. When explained he tilts his head. "It is cute." He says with a happy tone, looking to the orange cat and gently reaching towards it, watching it with a smile. The cute cat scratches at Solarflare when he reaches towards him with a hiss. Supergirl pauses. "He seems to do that a lot too. "No Streaky... no scratching the nice Tamaranean." She's named it Streaky? She holds the cat to look at it. "Be good. be gooood." Streaky just goes 'mrrroooooow' in response to the demands of of the girl from Krypton. Supergirl shrugs a little then hugs Streaky close to her chest. "I found him in an alley where a bunch of mean dogs were going to attack him and he had already scratched one of them on the nose, and I just thought he was so cute." She frowns a bit. "Not really sure where to keep him though. Can't keep him here... too dangerous for him. And the Fortress has Krypto there so... pretty sure they won't get along, he barely gets along with me... stupid dog." She sits in the air, having already ruled out Clark's apartment as well since it's a 'No Pets' apartment. She looks at Solarflare. "Actually I was thinking of bringing him to Ditto and seeing if he could watch him for me." She pauses. "Hey... feel like taking a fly out to Metropolis? I promise no one will shoot at you. We can bring Streaky to Ditto's place, hang out a bit, maybe do some reparation for the damage you did when you were there?" she says, trying to use moral obligaion "Besides, it would be something I'd enjoy and you did say you wanted to do something I'd enjoy right?" Solarflare nods. "I do. And I agree, it would help me feel better to try and repair the damage I caused." Solarflare says after he moves his hand back from the scratch, thankfully not hurt due to his own tough skin. "Yeah, I can fly. I would love to infact. Being able to feel the sun without no worry about a time limit is a joyful feeling." He says as a green corona covers him as he floats into the air. "I just got a question, what is a Krypto?" He asks curiously as he watches her. Kara Zor-El grumbles. "It's my cousin's very, very, very mean dog who likes to chase me and growl at me and try to bite me when I try to give it treats and be nice to him. He hates me." She gives Streaky a kiss on the head. "You love me don'tcha Streaky. Oh yes you do... oh yes you do." She floats over to Solarflare. "See, listen to it purr, isnt it calming?" She smiles. "Okay... we're going to have to take it a bit slow though. Keep Streaky safe and all." She takes off her cape and wraps it protectively around the cat to guard it against wind shear for the flight, holding it close to her as well. Lucky kitty. "Yeah I think it's a really nice day to have all sorts of joyful feelings. C'mon, lets go" And with that she takes off into the sky, eastward, towards Metropolis. "Obviously the dog has no sense for people." Solarflare says as he would smile as he hears the purr and nods. "It is calming." He says as he would take off after her, keeping up with the woman, chains on his manacles rattling the entire time as he flew after the woman, keeping his gaze more on her then his surroundings but occasionally he does look around, this world is strange looking after all. Normally, the trip would take Kara seconds if she was going her faster speeds.... or maybe 30 minutes going at Solarflare's speed. But there's precious cargo here, so she takes it slowly. About 2 hours later, they arrive in Metropolis and Kara flies to the window of her formerly homeless friend. She turns to Solarflare. "Remember, no touching him. He's sort of being under watch when in there." She then knocks on the bay window of the apartment. Bakerline - Metropolis A few moments after the knock, Cody appears and smiles as he opens the window. He's currently shirtless, just in some shorts, and by the little bit of sweat on his head, he's been working out. "Hey, Supergirl and Solarflare. What're you guys doing here?" he asks, stepping back from the window to let them both in. He's not noticed the cat yet. "We have come to visit you, to see how you are faring and to ask you a favor." Solarflare says as he would let Kara in first before coming in himself, having to duck down to get through the window. When inside, he would look around, keeping his head ducked down to keep from touching the ceiling. "You look odd, I see now you are not my kind." He says calmly as he watches the teen before his gaze returns to the woman holding the wrapped bundle. Kara Zor-El flies in through the window gracefully and twists around before landing. "Yes! We come bearing gifts!" She pauses. "Could you do me a favor please?" Wow... she can do the puppy dog eyes thing too. Grabbing a towel from the back of a chair, Cody dries his head off as he listens. "A favor?" he asks before pulling his t-shirt back on. "Yeah, I'm just a human...err...metahuman," he adds. Talk of gifts get a quirked brow from Cody and he glances at the wrapped bundle. The puppy dog eyes make him blink and nod. "I'll do whatever I can..." Solarflare would nod to Kara and then nod to Cody, tilting his head at him putting a t-shirt on. "Why do you cover yourself? Dont you enjoy the feeling of the air hitting your skin, the sunlight warming your flesh?" He asks with a confused look in his eyes. Kara Zor-El pauses, looking at Solarflare, then pats him on the chest. "....yeaaaahhhh okay then." She then unwraps her cape to show Streaky to Cody. "I got a cat!" she says proudly. "Can it stay here please? I thought maybe he could keep you company, and I'll make sure to bring it food and everything." Cody just tilts his head to the side. "Well, yeah I guess it's nice but I've got guests here so..." he shrugs. When Kara unwraps the cat, Cody blinks. "Yes you do," he replies. "Wait, here? Uhh, sure I guess. I have no idea how to take care of a cat though," he says, not wanting to accidentally hurt the poor thing. "I think she may be willing to help you take care of him, but rather she needs a place to keep him when she is doing other things." Solarflare tries to helpfully explain and when said that he had to put a shirt on for guests, he just looks more confused but Supergirl patting his chest just hushes him as he focuses on the matter at hand now. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "What Solar said. And I figured it gives me an excuse to see you a lot more often too!" She gives Streaky a kiss on the head. "Besides, he was all alone." Cody nods slowly, understanding as it's re-explained. "Okay. That makes sense. Sure, he can stay here I guess. Just as long as you think you know who won't get more grrr than usual," Cody smiles. "Oh yeah...one thing..." he trails off. Carefully, Cody reaches out to touch just Streaky with one finger. When nothing happens, Cody withdraws his hand and lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good, thought I might turn into a cat or something," he admits. Kara Zor-El laughs. "Yeah... right.... a super cat... that'd be pretty ridiculous wouldnt it?" "Why didnt you?" Solarflare asks as he see's him touch the cat and tilts his head, shrugging and when they say you know who, he just looks confused again. "I am sorry, You know who? Are you saying there is someone who terrifies you, Ditto?" He asks curiously, seeming interested in the idea there was something scary. Kara Zor-El puts Streaky down for him to explore the apartment. "He means Batman. Very scary guy, thinks of everything, has about a million billion ideas on how to take down anyone. Good person actually." Cody keeps his mouth shut on the subject of Batman. He'll let Kara handle that. A shrug is offered to Solarflare though. "Honestly I have no idea. I don't know too much about my powers at all. Heck, I don't know much about myself. I woke up in the park a couple weeks ago and my memory has been all messed up. Lots of stuff is missing." "My apologies on your memory lapse. I have a similar situation." He says calmly though the description of the batman draws a grin to his face. "Really?" He asks with a smirk, as if he thought of the idea of the batman interesting. When talk of not knowing his powers came, Solarflare looks to Cody. "I wouldnt know as much as I know of my own abilities if I didnt have Tak'yeon to teach me. Just keep practicing your abilities and experiment. What ever doesnt kill you makes you stronger." Kara Zor-El pauses, not wanting to mention her own memory problems. No, that would be repetitive. "I never understood that saying. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Whatever doesn't kill you could also maim you." "You do?" Cody's surprised to hear this. "How are you dealing with it?" he asks, hoping for advice. He gives a shrugs as training comes up. "Only way I can train would be if I touched one of you and copied your powers. Without that I'm just a normal guy that apparently used to exercise a lot," he says with a chuckle. "I think it's something about overcoming obstacles..." "By focusing on what to do with my life now, based on things now." Solarflare says as he would nod then looks to Cody. "You could try to figure out the limits of your copying capability. You also could focus on not being so afraid of any new abilities you gain from it. Fear hinders in a battle, never helps." Solarflare syas calmly as he then looks to Supergirl. "I believe in how I was taught, it means if you lived through something, you may be able to become better at dealing with it, where as you wouldnt if you were dead." ' Kara Zor-El sits in midair, indian style. "Anyway... what have you been up to? Not been getting into trouble I hope?" "Really, to figure out any of my power stuff I'd need someone with powers of their own helping me and I'm not supposed to do that..." Cody sighs. "It's not being afraid of the powers so much as the potential to fall and go splat on the pavement because I didn't know happy means flying," he shrugs. He then smiles to Kara. "I've been staying out of trouble as well as I can. Just woke up feeling weird this morning so I went for a run around the block and then I came back here. Been doing all these exercises since then. I'm not sure why but they all feel really familiar. Like I've been doing them a lot before." "Maybe you trained someplace. Maybe then people knew you." Solarflare offers as he looks to Kara, watching her with a smile before his attention returns to him as he tilts his head. "If people are worried about the effects of your abilities on others, then it would be best to not use them as of yet. If there is anything that I can do, I will do what I can." He says calmly, watching Cody with a calm expression. Kara Zor-El looks over at Solar. "I've been thinking of doing a computer search in Metropolis for missing teens. Might give a clue about .... Ditto's past." "Maybe," Cody replies, looking up. "I just can't remember where," he sighs. "I sure hope my powers don't have any effect on the people I mimic. I think some people are just more worried I might lose control of powers I copy," he shugs. He then looks curiously to Kara. "Really?" Solarflare felt useless in this regard and in truth he was. He didnt know anything of medicine. "I dont know how I can help you but if there is a way, I will. A friend of Kara's is mine as well." He says with a nod as he would look to see Kara's reaction to what he thought of the human. Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm trying all sorts of things to figure out what to do about your problems. Like I said, I'm your friend." She grins at Solarflare's comment, then back at Cody. "See? You have all sorts of friends. All aliens but still. It's something." Kara Zor-El pauses and looks at Solar. "Hey...can I ask something?" Without waiting for a response, she asks, "Why havent you removed those things yet?" She motions at the manacles on his wrists. "I mean... if you're wanting to be free, shouldnt you get rid of them?" Cody grins, getting an oddly familiar feeling. "I don't care that you're aliens. You're my friends and that's what matters," he says. "Like I said, the only thing I can think of to help the power problem is copying someone and working on keeping it under control and I'm not supposed to do that," he sighs. "Thanks though," the teen adds. When Kara brings up the manacles, Cody peers at them. "Yeah...why are those there still..." Solarflare looks to the ones on his wrists, then the ones on his ankles, then the one which seemed to serve as a belt. "I cant remove them. I am not strong enough to rip them off, and the phrase to remove them is a specialized command password in Clanarian. Any attempt to destroy them triggers a device in their make up to apply a specialized energy discharge, which can kill if resisted long enough." He says calmly, watching the one on his right wrist. Kara Zor-El peers at the manacles curiously, using her microscopic and x-ray vision to examine the circuitry that makes them work. They are made of a unique metal. the casing is seamless and seems highly resistant with careful circuitry built inside of them. The belt has the most complex circuitry of all. Cody's eyes go wide as he stares at them. "That...that's really bad," he says, "What if there was a way to disperse the charge? Like spread it out by touching other people? I saw something like that on this show last night. These space guys had electric collars on that shocked them when they tried to pull them off but when they helped eachother the shock spread out too much and the collars broke." Kara Zor-Elexamines the manacles, "So... if you try to break them off they explode you said?" She then looks at Cody. "Not sure what you're meaning?" "They emit an energy discharge. In short, they blast me the more they are messed with. If something was strong enough to rip it off quick enough there may be a chance to rip them off without triggering the charge. These are a relatively older model...I remember hearing one complain that they used older equipment instead of the most modern to them." Solarflare explains. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Oh..." She looks at Cody, then at Solar. "Would you like me to... you know..." She makes a breaking motion with her hands. Cody seems to have confused himself for a moment. When Solarflare mentions someone stronger and faster, Cody looks to Kara and smiles. "I was about to suggest the same thing." "They will attempt to restore themselves so expect some resistance, but if you believe you can..." Solarflare says as he offers his arms to her. "It is best they are removed, if the security parameters of the vessel I came in were activated, they would activate the manacles, forcing me to remained bound and in place." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit, then puts her hands on one manacle. She gives it a testing tug, then nods to herself. "Okay so... quick and hard right?" "I should probably get out of the way..." Cody trails off, taking a quick step back. The testing tug causes it to glow and a harsh buzzing sound is heard as he groans in pain as it seems the energy shoots through his body. When the tug was stopped, he would nod. "Quick and hard." Solarflare says when the energy stops. Kara Zor-El nods.... waiting for Cody to get out of the way in case of a discharge... then quickly pulls apart the manacles, ripping the alien metal apart like it was made of tinfoil. She does it quickly this time, not givig the circuitry enough time to cause the discharge again. Cody stays a few steps back, checking around to make sure Streaky isn't in danger too. When the manacle gets torn off, Cody gives a cheer. "Awesome!" Solarflare nods as he watches her and when the manacle gets torn off the two seperate pieces give small blast, but it wasnt enough to hurt the kryptonian. He sighs as he looks to his wrist and they can see a fainter orange band around his wrist of where the manacle had been, a mark similar to those when one takes off a watch or ring after wearing it for so long. Kara Zor-El moves to the other manacle. "Wasn't so bad... tickled a little." she says as she does the same for the other manacle, tearing it off with equal ease. She drops the second mangled piece of alien metal on the ground. Cody watches curiously, peering at the lighter spots. "You're okay, right? Not zapped too much?" he asks the both of them. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Electricity does hurt sometimes, but that basically just tickled a bit. Maybe a little sting." She smiles at Cody. "Thanks for asking though." She looks back at Solarflare. "Um... mind if I keep those?" She motions at the manacles with her foot. "I am lucky to not have a collar. The collar remains connected and if any damage had been done to any of the manacles, it would trigger full power discharge." He says as he nods and then lifts his pants legs, revealing he wore ankle manacles. "Thank you for removing them...I grew up wearing them, it feels so awkward without them on my wrists..." He says as he rubs his left wrist. Cody gives a little shrug. "Of course I'm gonna ask if my friends are okay," he says quietly. He peers curiously at the manacles on the floor. "I wonder..." he trails off, walking over and staring at one before crouching down and poking it. When nothing happens, he smiles and nods. "Didn't think so," he says, to himself as he gets back out of the way. Kara Zor-El pauses. "What were you trying to do?" she says, looking at Cody. "I believe he was trying to see if he could copy anything from the manacle, since they been on me so long." Solarflare says as he would look to Cody. He then looks to Kara before moving to sit. He would gently move a finger over an ankle manacle before pulling hard, pulling all his strength into it. As he did, the manacle glows and surges with energy, causing him to yell in pain before he rips it off. "I guess I can rip them off when I have some sunlight in my muscles." He says panting, keeping the two pieces of the manacle seperate as he pulls them off. Cody Bishop shrugs. "Just testing to see if my mimicry could copy alien technology," he says. "Didn't think it would but I wanted to make sure," he explains. He nods to what Solarflare says. "That too. Seeing if I'd like...copy your powers if you dropped your cape and I picked it up kind of thing," he adds. He winces when Solarflare gets zapped, frowning in concern. "Hey...don't zap yourself..." Kara Zor-El nods. "oh yeah... that's right. I remember reading about that too. You're solar powered. Um... hey .... how about I remove the last two." She motions at Cody. "So his neighbors don't complain about the noise." She kneels down by Solar's other leg, and quickly rips off that manacle as well, quickly, with only a sputter and bzzt coming from it. She tosses it by the other three broken ones. When the manacles touch, they reform, as if the metal was liquid, forming into a whole manacle, same with the other two, they flow to each other forming into an empty manacle. He would then stand so she would have access to his waist easier, the manacle belt seeming to fit him snuggly as he watches her. "I thank you again for this." He says with a nod. "Oh yeah...I have neighbors..." Cody trails off quietly, peering at the door. He's still getting used to having an apartment at all. "Maybe I should talk to them sometime," he muses, shrugging. He jumps as the manacles reform, poking at them warily. "That was pretty cool...but kinda creepy too." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No problem. It's nothin'" she says, trying to remain modest. She looks down at the manacles. "Maybe nanotechnology..." She peers at them using microscopic vision, then nods a bit. "Yep. Microscopic repair-bots. Like that movie. With the robot from the future" She looks back at the waist manacle, then smiles. "okay. One more and you're sans slavery jewelry." She places both hands on the waist 'manacle' then with a powerful pull, rips it apart before it can let its energy discharge affect Solar. It bzzts Kara a bit and she goes 'eep!' but doesnt seem any the worse for wear either. "Dont touch the-" Was all that was said when the manacles responded to the poke, opening and literally trying to snap at the man's hands but with just a poke, he could pull away easily in time. When the manacle belt is pulled free, itw as then revealed how loose the pants and kilt-like sash was on him, falling down his legs. Course he seems more concerned with Kara when she eeped then his own modesty. "Weird..." Cody trails off, poking the manacle again. He's quick to pull away though, apparently having some good reflexes. He scowls at the manacles then sticks his tongue at them. The teen looks up in concern at Kara's eep, moving over to make sure she's okay but being careful not to touch her. He just ends up staring as Solarflare's pants fall down. "Dude..." Kara Zor-El blinks. "Rao!" And she quickly covers her eyes with her hands. Then pauses, and sorta peeks through her fingers a bit. Yep, she's blushing now. the broken waist manacle clanks onto the floor Solarflare kicked one half of the belt away to keep it from forming around her. "Are you alright before he notices she is covering her face then looks to the other man, staring. "What are you staring at?" He says as he looks down at himself, not seeing anything really amiss. Cody glances at Kara and then back to Solarflare. "You're...naked," he points out. "You might want to pull up your pants. Nothing's wrong but people usually don't just...uhh...go naked here. I'm pretty sure at least." Kara Zor-El closes her fingers around her eyes again.... then peeks again. Tamaranean genetics might not be stronger than Kryptonian but... still pretty damn impressive from a physical standpoint. Back to covering her eyes. Kara's definitely feeling out of sorts at this point. "I'm very, very, very, very sure!" she says, hands clamped over her eyes. "Explains why everyone here wears all the different types of garbs..." Solarflare says as he would reach down and pull the sash and pants back up, holding them up now as he looks back to Cody. "An odd people." He says with a soft tone as if thinking outloud. Kara Zor-El slowly removes her hands. "oh yeah ... very odd... um..." Crap now she's looking at his pants. Crap ... x-ray vision. "Yeah um.. so anyway... Streaky needs...." she again looks over at Solar's pants, then quickly looks away. "OKAY THEN..." She quickly starts to gather up all the manacle parts together. "You know what, I'm going to bring these to the Fortress and see what to do about them. Yeah... that's what I'm going to do." She quickly takes a few $20's from her boot. So that's where she keeps her money when wearing that costume. "Here this is for Streaky's food and .... other stuff um.... yeah." the Kryptonian teen says, flustered. Cody smiles a bit. "I don't think we're that odd. I mean...when I had your powers I remember sorta feeling like I should have taken off my shirt. I think it has something to do with the sunlight," he guesses with a shrug. He blinks when Kara pulls money from her boot, giving the footwear an odd look. He's a bit startled to be handed the money and brushes Kara's hand. Thankfully, other than a short gasp, no flares of power. "Okay. I'll buy him some food and stuff," he says, knowing he'll need to talk to someone at the store...or brave the internet again. "I'll take good care of him." Solar nods. "Yes. Clothing blocks out sunlight." He says with a nod before looking to Kara. "Careful with them, they are very tricky." He says and as soon as he said that, the manacles tried to latch themselves onto the girls wrists, snapping open and trying to latch onto her. "Do you need me to help you take them?" Kara Zor-El gathers all the parts together, wrapping them up in her cape. She quickly yanks them off when they try to attach themselves to her, clearly not having much trouble with them. No, that's definitely not what she's having trouble with right now. Yeah. Definitely still blushing. "Okay good then." she says. "Nonono, I don't need any help I'm good. Totally, totally good. Okay I'm going to get going now and Solar you know your way back to Titan Tower right good yeah of course you do Cody don't go touching Solar I'll see you laterthanksforhelpingwithStreakybye!" And with a burst of superspeed, she zoomes out the window and out of sight. Presumably to the Fortress of Solitude. She could use somewhere cold like the Antarctic right about now. Cody Bishop just blinks, looking down at the money. Slowly he gathers it up and then looks to Solarflare. "So...how do you like Earth so far?" he asks simply. He's just going to let the hasty exit go for now. "It is such a weird world...I mean I understand the need for sealing buildings for water or space travel but why have such complex enclosed places here on the planet. Is it because of the weather?" He asks with a curious tone as he keeps a grip on his pants and sash. "I believe I will need something to hold these up if I must wear them. Do you have such?" Solarflare asks. "Well, it's the weather and keeping out bugs and animals," Cody replies thoughtfully. "But there's also keeping out other people like criminals," he adds. "And some buildings can keep noise out too I think," he nods. The mimic glances at the sash and shrugs. "I'll check but you don't have to worry too much about it while it's just you and me. I honestly don't mind," he replies. "Think you flustered Supergirl though," he remarks as he heads for his dresser to see if he has a belt in there somewhere. Streaky prowls over to the Tamaranean, then rubs up against his leg. Then tries using his leg as a scratching post. Mrrooooooow? "If you werent bothered then why was she?" Solarflare asks as he just shrugs a bit more as he looks to the cat streaky, tilting his head at it as he reaches with his free hand to pet the cat who had been not very friendly with him the first part of the morning. As his leg was used as a scratching post, he didnt seem to mind, claws not punching through his skin. From afar, Cody Bishop chuckles. "When/if he ever gets things under control, Cody will definitely ask to go flying with Kara. "Uhh..." Cody blinks. He's really not sure how to answer that. "I think...most people will get flustered by naked people. You having a good body like that probably didn't help," he shrugs. Part of him is wondering if he's just weird or if his memory loss has something to do with not being bothered. "Streaky...don't scratch people..." Streaky looks dismissively at Cody, and then start trying to climb up Solarflare's leg Solarflare would pet streaky as he climbed. "I see." Solarflare says in a way that he doesnt. It was then he stayed for a little while longer petting the cat before leaving the cat with the mimic, beginning to go off on his way now back to San Francisco, keep a hand to hold his pants up.